


Insatiable Hunger

by SmiteSmutGirl



Series: SMITE Smut [15]
Category: SMITE (Video Game)
Genre: Awilix (SMITE) - Freeform, Bakasura (SMITE), F/M, Forced Orgasm, Kali (SMITE), Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 15:39:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5591830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmiteSmutGirl/pseuds/SmiteSmutGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bakasura's hunger evolves into something entirely new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insatiable Hunger

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested of me long, long ago. I'm hoping the person who requested it has stuck around this long, and I apologize for taking so long to write it. Hopefully you enjoy, and find this work comparable to the last.

Kali's arms flailed wildly, her blades whizzing through the air in a deadly display of skill. Back and forth, up and down, the knives were nothing more than flashes of light in her hands. Sweat coated her blue skin, though she showed no other signs of exhaustion. 

In front of her stood Bakasura, the ever-hungry demon. He dodged or parried all of Kali's blows, matching her incredible speed with his own mechanical, spidery movements. The sound of steel on bone clacked loudly with every block or parry from the beast. Finally seeing an opening, he stabbed at Kali's unarmored midriff. She narrowly escaped the blow by jumping backwards. Landing heavily, she dropped to a knee, beginning to pant softly.

Just then, Bakasura heard footsteps behind him. He turned just in time to see Awilix lunge at him from Suku's back, flying off of her mount in the process. Suku vanished into the woods. Bakasura sidestepped the outstretched spear, backhanding Awilix in the face on her way past. His weapon sliced her cheek, and she cried out in pain as she sailed straight into the recovering Kali. Their weapons hit the ground with a series of dull thuds.

Kali was on her side on the ground, with Awilix, face down, on top of her. The Mayan's rear end was propped up in the air by the goddess under her, and her legs were spread. She didn't register the fact that her nether regions were bared to any who may watch. That would have been the last of her worries, even if she were conscious. The first, of course, being the ravenous monster quickly approaching her. Her weapon lay somewhere out of reach. 

Bakasura, who had been planning on simply devouring his opponents, watched as the spectacular crash left them defenseless. He approached, ready to gobble them both up and move on, until he caught a glimpse under Awilix's skimpy skirt. The sight of her delicate, sweaty folds, free of the confines of any unnecessary underwear, awakened something in him. His baggy pants began to expand near-imperceptibly, and a new type of hunger welled up inside.

His chest opened up, and from its black depths arose many purple tendrils. As Awilix groaned, beginning to come to, the tendrils slithered around her thighs. They were cold to the touch, rubbery, and covered in slimy goo. More tendrils flowed from inside Bakasura, moving quickly toward Awilix. They wrapped around her arms, binding the girl in place. Then, they lifted her into the air, for easier access to her entire body.

Awilix panicked, screaming and shouting. She squirmed against the slimy appendages, trying desperately to break free. But they were far too strong, and she could not budge more than a few inches in any direction. Before long, her shouts were silenced by a tendril entering her mouth. Its taste was absolutely disgusting, coating her mouth with the horrific slime. She gagged as it probed her throat, and she was powerless against its touch. 

Kali quickly got the same treatment, and before long both women were suspended in the air, silent, and at Bakasura's mercy. He sent more tendrils out, probing both of his opponents at once.

The tentacles started at Awilix's midriff, sliding over her stomach and hips. They soaked up her sweat, the salty taste turning Bakasura on even more. Leaving a coat of sticky slime behind, the tendrils slid upwards, snaking under her top to delight in the salty juices accumulated there. Awilix reacted noticeably as the cold tendrils slid over her nipples. Curious, Bakasura put force into the little nubs, and Awilix squirmed in response. With force, the tendrils pushed her top apart, snapping the strings holding it together, and threw it away. Her big breasts were uncovered, and quickly slathered with the gooey substance. The tits bounced in the open air, the slime making them feel cold and gross. Bakasura snaked his tendrils back and forth across her nipples, while more tendrils went to explore her face. They snaked into her nose and ears, soaking up the different tastes.

Finally, he decided to get a taste between her legs. It smelled of sweat and Awilix's odor, and as such he saved it for last, knowing it must be the tastiest part of an enemy. Never before had he cared about the taste of his food, he just wanted to satisfy his hunger. But now, something had changed, and he had to savor every last bit of his meal. So a tendril slithered between Awilix's legs, sliding along the outer folds. Simultaneously, another tendril pushed her skirt off her hips, letting it drop to the ground and leaving Awilix mostly nude.

The tendril soaked up the juices present in Awilix's folds, and Bakasura was extremely surprised at the taste. It was better than anything he had ever tasted before. Sweat, mixed with the pungent juices of Awilix's center. Craving more, Bakasura roughly slid the tendril inside her tight hole. Awilix twitched and squirmed, beginning to shout into the tentacles gagging her. These retreated, leaving her free to shout and moan. The sounds, along with the taste of her wet pussy, aroused the small god, and his pants began to closely resemble a tent. 

With one tentacle soaking up her delicious juices, squirming deep inside, Bakasura still craved more. Another tentacle probed the gap between her large ass cheeks. Quickly soaking up the delicious sweat, he poked at her tight hole. The slippery tentacle entered her with no issues, easily stretching her hole and sliding deep inside. Bakasura kept going and going, testing the limits he could reach. This hole didn't have the limitations of the other, and though it wasn't quite as tasty, it was satisfying to bury such a huge amount of his body inside.

Awilix continued to moan and yell, her voice raising in pitch as the molestation continued. Her body was covered in the disgusting slime, as he probed everywhere. Her nipples were still being constantly stimulated, the tentacle in her vagina never ceased to squirm and push, soaking up as much of her juice as it could, and she could feel the one in her ass just keep slithering deeper and deeper. She could feel it continuously sliding past her entrance, filling her up. 

Meanwhile, other tentacles explored Kali. They wasted no time in sliding under her clothes, tearing them to shreds, and devouring what remained of them. Her blue form was quickly covered in tentacles, layered in slime. Bakasura wasted no time in tasting his favorite spots from his previous victim. Tentacles simultaneously covered her breasts, probed between her buttocks, and slithered around her neck. Bakasura made sure to press especially hard on her dark blue nipples, for that ever so satisfying squirming reaction.

Without hesitation, tentacles penetrated both her lower holes. She did not taste nearly as good as the other captive, who was now squealing and squirming violently as a massive climax took over her body, her wet hole squeezing the tentacle inside it tight, and coating it in sweet juices which flowed generously down the purple appendage's length. Kali tasted decidedly tangy, and bitter, while Awilix's juices were rather sweet.

Bakasura took this as an insult, withdrawing the tentacle from between her blue folds. He lowered the goddess to his level, looking her in the eye.

"You taste terrible! What use do I have for such a disgrace?" Bakasura shouted angrily at her. When she didn't respond, he pulled the tentacles out of her mouth, and she spat violently to try to remove the offending slime. Holding back vomit, she looked at the demon defiantly.

"Nothing to say for yourself? Well, then I guess I do know what I can do with you." Bakasura dropped his pants, his massive bluish member revealing itself. Its girth was particularly terrifying, though Kali didn't have much time to register that before she was forcibly leaned backwards. Suddenly facing the sky, she felt her vagina get roughly penetrated. The slime from his tentacles lubricated her excellently, and despite his penis being far too large for her tight hole, it slid in easily. Blood began to coat his shaft as he forced her pussy open wide, much wider than it was prepared to go. Kali protested loudly, entirely forgetting her attempt to be calm and confident.

His cock slid in and out of her, hitting the limit with only half his length buried. He slammed it into her nonetheless, over and over, hammering away at her back wall. Kali incoherently screamed and pleaded as the slimy, bloody appendage slapped against her insides noisily. Bakasura grunted and slurped in satisfaction with all his new feelings, hammering away happily at his beaten victim. 

As he fucked her mercilessly, the girl suspended above them squirmed and mewled as she hit her third unwilling orgasm. Her mind could perceive nothing beyond being full of slimy, disgusting tentacles, which forced her into pleasure she did not want. It made her feel sick, helped by the terrible slime coating her tongue.

Eventually, Bakasura grew tired of these two goddesses. Awilix's taste began to bore him, and Kali was not his first choice of cock warmers. He thrusted a few more times, then quickly snatched her up into his gaping void of a chest. Awilix barely noticed as she was lowered to the ground, and mounted. She was currently experiencing another orgasm, and was lost in the waves of unwanted pleasure. She barely noticed when her asshole was stretched wide, as Bakasura penetrated the hole alongside his large tendril. She also barely noticed when hot cum spewed into her, quickly filling her up. The demon had been saving it up for his entire life, and it showed. The white liquid absolutely filled her insides, and flowed out around Bakasura's cock. His tendril soaked up some of the cum, and he quickly decided he did not particularly like the taste. Put off by it, he banished Awilix to his cavernous insides.


End file.
